(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing the data in a banking teminal, and more particularly, to a method of processing the data, which data is optimally usable in inputting the sorts of cash paid in and the disbursing of change at the bank.
(b) Related-art Statement
One example of a known prior-art of processing data at banking terminals, is disclosed, for example, in the Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 58-27261. The banking terminal disclosed in that Publication consists of a counter which selectively counts the received money including bills and coins according to the sorts of money and a machine for money receipts and disbursements which registers the monetary transaction are electrically connected to each other for effectively manipulating the servicing of money receipts and disbursements at the bank.
However, the banking terminals such that described above are of a total-first cash handling system type in which an actual total of the transaction is first displayed on the transaction display area in the CRT screen and then the sortings of the received money including, for example, two 1000-dollar bills, one 50-dollar bill, etc. are displayed.
Up to the present time, prior-art banking terminals of sort-first cash handling system have not yet been proposed in which, before an actual total of the transaction is displayed on the transaction display area in the CRT screen, the types of the money received are displayed on the money-sorting area, and then the total amount of money received is displayed on the transaction display area.
Recently, however, there has been a demand for development of a banking terminal which can effect both the above-mentioned total-first and sort-first cash handlings, thereby improving the operability of the banking terminal.